


Toe to Toe.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bar Fight, Drunk Rambling, M/M, Make Up, Wild Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex gets drunk & gets into a bar fight. So who does Maria call? Michael Guerin. Because apparently Alex likes to talk about him when he's drunk.





	Toe to Toe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from stagnantnostalgia90 on Tumblr. I hope I did it justice! Also I think we need some drunk!Alex rambling.

Maria’s cleaning the bar when she hears Alex’s laughter. It takes her a minute to place it, since she hasn’t heard it in almost ten years. He’s drinking, heavily, and playing pool with Kyle Valenti, in an apparent truce from their disdain for each in high school.

 

She notices he isn’t using the crutch as it’s just leaning against the pool table. And then she hears Wyatt make some comment when he’s bent over about to shoot.

 

Kyle gets in his face. “Hey man. What the fuck?”

 

“Leave it.” Alex says to Kyle and drinks his beer. 

 

Wyatt’s not deterred and he’s apparently still taunting Alex and comes up to Alex and gets in his face. Maria can’t hear what he’s saying, but she moves quickly when she sees what happens next.

 

Alex shoves him and Wyatt hits him and then Alex tries to throw a punch but Kyle’s there pulling him off but not before Wyatt gets Alex in the lip and the right eye. 

 

Maria has to kick Wyatt out as she threatens to call the cops. That seems to jolt him and his cronies into action and they hightail it out of the bar.

 

“You. Take him into the back room. Now please.” She says to Kyle as she starts to clean up the mess. He looks like he’s about to protest, but he notices Alex is still drinking so he drags him into the back room.

 

Maria comes into the back room with an ice pack for Alex. She puts in under his eye. 

 

“Ow. Fuck.” Alex grimaces. Kyle laughs and she glares at him.

 

“What were you thinking?” She asks Alex as she tries to get a good look at his split lip. He shrugs his shoulders and looks at the ground. She sighs.

 

“What happened Alex?” She knows getting him to talk is like pulling teeth. He usually keeps everything close to the vest, but she has to try. He’s never tried to throw a punch at someone before. Even if Wyatt deserved it.

 

“Nothing. Just shit with my dad. Shit with Michael…” He trails off. 

 

“Michael? Michael Guerin?” 

 

She asks confused as she looks to Kyle, who just shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah. I was an asshole. Said some things. Hurt him.  _ Again.”  _ Alex is rambling, and it would be cute, if she was sure he knew what he was saying.

 

She goes to grab Alex’s chin, but he shrugs her off. She knows that look. She isn’t going to get anything else out of him tonight. 

 

“Can you take him home?” She asks Kyle, once it’s clear Alex isn’t going to say anything further.

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Kyle grabs his keys and as she sees him and Alex leave the bar, she finishes closing up. Michael Guerin? Why would a fight with Guerin cause Alex to act like this?

 

**~~~**

 

Michael groans awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He glances at the clock and sees 7am and he wants to scream. He does a double take when he sees the caller and answers right away.

 

“DeLuca. Something better be on fire.” He growls into the phone.

 

“So nice of you to care Guerin.”

 

“It’s 7am. What is it?”

 

“It’s Alex.”

 

Michael pauses. That was  _ not  _ what he was expecting. He thought for sure she was going to ask him to come and get a drunk Isobel from the Wild Pony.

 

“Alex?” He asks as calmly as he can.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me now Guerin.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

She doesn’t say anything further. He sighs, “What happened?”

 

“Got himself into a bar fight last night. And he was saying the most interesting things about you afterwards.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael really doesn’t want to have this conversation, but his concern for Alex wins out, as he asks, “Is he okay?”

 

“He will be. I think you should go see him. He’s staying at Jim Valenti’s old cabin.”

 

“DeLuca…”

 

“And bring him Advil.” She hangs up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

 

He rubs his hands over his face. It is way too early for this. But if Alex is hurting he luckily knows just the thing to help. He grabs his own first aid kit and pain killers and on his way out to Jim’s old cabin he stops for Alex’s favorite iced coffee. Better to come bearing gifts, if the first time he sees Alex after the drive-in a couple of weeks ago is at his place. 

 

He gets to the cabin and really hopes that Alex is awake enough to answer the door. He readies himself and gets up the steps in quick strides and knocks. 

 

After a minute he hears the sound of Alex’s two crutches and then a pause before the door is yanked open.

 

“What?” Alex practically growls and then freezes when he sees Michael. Rather than enter a staring contest with a sleep tousled Alex, he holds up the coffee and first aid kit as a peace offering. Alex steps aside to let him in.

 

“Apparently you ramble when you’re drunk.” Michael says by way of greeting. Alex glares at him.

 

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll help you with that.” Michael gestures to Alex’s battered and bruised face. Alex seems to consider this for a moment, but ultimately must be too tired or in too much pain to argue, as he sits down at the small kitchen table. He hands Alex the coffee as he opens the first aid kit he brought.

 

“Thanks.” Alex says as he takes a sip and winces as the straw touches the part of his lip that’s cut open.

 

“Here.” Michael hands him the Advil, which Alex takes gratefully. He gets out the gauze and antibiotic cream and sets them on the table. Alex is giving him a strange look. He raises an eyebrow in return.

 

“So. Maria called you?” Alex asks him after a moment. Michael nods his head. Alex sighs, heavily.

 

“She told you what to bring?” Alex is fiddling with the iced coffee instead of looking at Michael.

 

“Ah. No. Criminal remember? Been in my fair share of bar fights.” He knows it’s a low blow, but he’s still not over the argument at the drive-in and it’s way too early. 

 

Alex flinches.  _ Good. _

 

“Guerin…” Alex sighs and winces as Michael dabs the cut under his eye.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Michael’s had a lot of practice ignoring his feelings. Nothing he can’t continue to do. Alex reaches up and grabs Michael’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex says quietly. Michael stops and stares at Alex.

  
“Been a long time since you went toe to toe with Wyatt Long. His band of misfits with him? Valenti probably.” Michael says instead of responding to Alex’s apology.   
  
Alex laughs. “Valenti drove me home actually.” Michael quirks an eyebrow   
  
Alex sighs. “It’s a long story. But he showed up here and well sorta apologized…”

  
“What for being a bro jock from the 80’s?” Michael really doesn’t like Valenti, the current issues with Liz and knowing their secret notwithstanding.

  
Alex laughs. And it’s full laugh. Michael missed that sound more than he cares to admit. “I told him that actually.”   
  


Michael smiles.

 

“So we’ve been hanging out, catching up I guess. He wants to show me he isn’t that same guy anymore. So we were playing pool, and Wyatt and his buddies show up, being their normal homophobic selves. And well. I snapped.”   
  
Alex pauses. “This is weird.”

 

“What is?”

 

“This. Us. We’re talking and we’re usually fighting…”   
  
“Or fucking.” Michael can’t help but add. Alex blushes and Michael smirks.   
  
Alex sobers. “I miss talking to you.”

 

“Me too. So...what set you off this time?” 

 

Alex hesitates, which usually only means one thing.

 

“My dad and I got into it on base yesterday.”   
  
“Ah. What did the Master Sergeant say this time?” 

 

Alex quirks a smile. “Well he doesn’t appreciate it when I pull rank.”

 

Michael laughs. “He always has an issue with something. Wouldn’t have pegged having to report to you, Captain, as being any different.” And wasn’t that the best. Finding out that Alex outranked his dad, was pretty much the only thing that made Michael smile in regards to Jesse Manes. 

  
“Yeah. It’s not.” Michael can see the bruise forming under Alex’s eye, so he goes to the kitchen to grab some ice and wraps it in a towel.   
  
“Come on, put ice on it.” Alex grabs the makeshift ice pack from him and places it against his cheek. 

 

Michael makes a decision and walks to the couch. He figures they’ve had enough conversation for now. 

 

“You still like Adam Sandler movies right?” He pats the space on the couch next to him. Alex smiles and shuffles over. Michael opens his arms and Alex curls into him. 

 

“I really am sorry.” Alex says as he leans against Michael and grabs Michael’s left arm to pull it tighter around him.

 

“I know.” Michael says and kisses Alex’s hair as he queues up the movie. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
